The Sexual Revolution
by Carefree Quill
Summary: A series of one shot humor fics about rampaging hormones and the battle of the sexes. (Please R&R!) Newly Edited, Complete.
1. Boxers or Briefs

**THE SEXUAL REVOLUTION**

By the Carefree Quill

Summary: Rampaging hormones, and juvenile pranks.

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel. No infringement is intended.

**Boxers or Briefs?******

Friday afternoons were simply the best time of the week. No classes to stress over and no training schedules. This particular Friday was sunny and perfect for sunbathing. Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee had set up reclining lawn chairs side by side on the rear patio. The girls were all wearing bathing suits, including Rogue who was actually wearing a modestly cut bikini. They had a great view of the basketball court, and were watching the game with keen interest. They didn't care about the score, they were simply boy watching.

"John?" Kitty asked.

"The annoying flame thrower? Briefs, the colored print ones," Jubilee decided.

"Like Superman Underoos?" Rogue said laughing.

"No, like sexy masculine prints in, well, in colors," Jubilee said defensively.

"Okay, okay. We'll give you that one," Kitty said laughing.

"What about Peter?" Jubilee asked.

"He's an old school Russian kid. I say tighty-whities," Kitty stated with authority.

"Definitely," Rogue agreed.

"Artie?" Kitty asked.

"Ugh! Who cares! Probably briefs," Rogue figured.

"And with him, I'd believe the Underoos. Probably Batman ones." Jubilee said.

"Okay, I'll buy that, but forget about them, what about Scott?" Kitty asked wickedly. "Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers," Jubilee said flatly.

"Boxers," Rogue agreed.

Kitty just laughed, "Yeah, he's too boring for anything more interesting than that. Now if we're going to assess the real men around here, what do you think about Remy, boxers or briefs?" she asked as she looked at Rogue.

Rogue blushed. "Why are you looking at me when you ask that?"

"Cause you like him, and he's coming this way," Jubilee said with a giggle.

Oh, god. There he was, walking towards them, and he looked too scrumptious for words. He was very tall, lean and muscular, and had thick red hair. His eyes were blood red where they should have been white. She liked his eyes, they made him seem mysterious. Rogue knew she was blushing and hoped he would just think it was the sun. He'd only been there a few days, but he had started flirting with all the girls from the moment he arrived. Kitty and Jubilee had informed Rogue that she was the only one he was interested in. They had overheard him asking several people about her.

"Enchante, madamoiselles," Remy said with a smile. He was greeting all of them, but he was staring at Rogue. He was ogling, actually, and Rogue knew it.

Three girls gave him a half hearted 'Hi' and pretended to ignore him. He was interrupting a terribly important conversation.

"Was there something you wanted?" Rogue asked nonchalantly.

"Oui, Cher, I wanted the pleasure of your company at dinner this evening," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, and a broad smile. He stepped forward and reached for her hand and she flinched and jerked back in her chair. Rogue shrieked and looked horrified.

"Hey, Frenchie, don't touch! You got a death wish?" Jubilee hissed. "Didn't anyone warn you about her mutation?"

"I'm Cajun, not French, and no, no one warned me," he said looking truly hurt. He looked at Rogue with concern and asked softly, "Why can't I touch you?"

"My skin absorbs people's mutations, and life force. Just think of it as the touch of death, and keep your distance," Rogue said bitterly.

"I apologize for frightening you," he said sounding devastated. "You are quite brave to go out dressed so…dangerously," he added with a raised eyebrow as he ogled a little more.

"Not really," Kitty said. "She wore a robe and her gloves 'til she got here, and everyone else knows better."

Remy felt like a fool. Bobby had done this to him on purpose. He had asked Bobby about her, and he never said a word about her skin. He would have to find out why he'd just been set up to scare the girl he was trying to impress.

"If I promise to behave, will you accompany me to dinner this evening?" he asked again.

Rogue started to relax in her chair, and gave him another look. He really felt bad about trying to touch her, he honestly didn't know. She could hardly pass up such a sincere invitation.

"I'll see you there," she said and gave him a shy smile.

"Ah, merci," he said with a triumphant smile. "Au revoir, ladies."

The three of them watched him walk away with a light spring in his step.

"Oh, yeah. He _really_ likes you, Rogue," Kitty said with a sigh.

"Well, now that we've all had a good look, what do you think?" Jubilee said as she brazenly stared at the man's derriere.

Rogue and Kitty both stole a look as well to consider their answer.

"Boxers," Kitty finally decided.

"Nah, briefs," Jubilee said.

The pair turned to look at Rogue who was still staring at his rather attractive ass-ets. She just cocked a brow and smiled, "Bikinis."

The trio giggled and looked around for another guy. That was about the time that Logan walked out of the gallery onto the patio. He casually lit up a cigar and glanced at the three giggling teenagers.

"Afternoon girls, Rogue," he said. "Careful, kid, you don't want to get burned," he added to Rogue as he walked away from them.

"But she's wearing sunscreen," Kitty said naively.

"He wasn't talking about the sun, stupid," Jubilee said sarcastically.

The three looked at his rather nice backside and simultaneously whispered "Bikinis."

Logan stopped and turned around.

"Oh no, he heard us!" Jubilee whispered.

Logan smiled wickedly and said, "Don't wear 'em." And with that little nugget of information given, he turned around and walked away. _Teenagers._

Three wide eyed girls snickered, and stared.


	2. Miller Time

**Miller Time**

For some strange reason, the air conditioning in the danger room had been malfunctioning for over a week. The repair man had fixed it twice, and it was still roasting in there. Logan, Scott and Remy were training every afternoon at two o'clock. With the heat, it was as much a session in endurance as it was hand to hand combat.

"Remy no like dis heat, and he from Louisiana," Gambit complained.

"Damn Scooter! I thought you said they fixed the air conditioning, -twice," Logan growled at Scott.

"Hey, don't take my head off! Hank was in charge of getting it fixed," Scott said defensively.

"Hank isn't down here frying his furry ass off, we are," Logan hissed.

"Let's just get this over with," Scott said. "It's just an hour, and I already got the beer in the fridge."

"Dat's good, but it won't stop Remy from kicking your ass," Gambit said with a smile.

Logan smirked. "Bring it on Gumbo, we'll see who can last the whole hour," he said chuckling.

After an hour of beating each other up, they were hot, sweaty and thirsty. It had become routine for the trio to go out to the patio to drink a beer and cool off. By that time in the afternoon, it was shady there, and they could lounge on the lawn chairs, and rip apart each other's fighting techniques. They went through the kitchen and grabbed the beer on their way to the patio.

Kitty was getting a couple sodas out of the fridge when the three sweaty men walked in. Kitty barely spared them a glance, as she walked right past them and headed for her room.

"Bonjour, petit," Remy said with a smile.

Kitty didn't reply.

"What, no 'hello' for your old pal Logan, Half-pint?" Logan called after her.

"Hi," she hollered back, and bounced up the stairs.

"Teenagers," Scott said, shaking his head.

Logan just grunted and headed for the patio.

* * *

"Jubilee! Hey, guess what time it is!" Kitty exclaimed as she ran into their room.

"Oh my God! It's Miller time!" she said. "I'll get Rogue, you tell the girls next door to meet us at the window," she added as she dashed out the door.

Jubilee ran right into Rogue right outside the door.

"Hey, what's the emergency?" Rogue asked with a hint of annoyance.

"It's _Miller Time!_" Jubilee said with a wicked smile.

"Well why didn't you say so?!" Rogue demanded as they ran down the hall to the window.

At the second story window, above the patio, the girls stared through the glass like children looking into a candy store. Scott, Logan and Remy casually swaggered out onto the patio. Remy was the first one to decide it was time to remove that sweaty t-shirt.

"Oh, yeah," Rogue said approvingly. "It's sooo hot…"

"I hope Logan and Scott are hot too," a couple of the other girls said.

Logan stretched, and put down his beer. A window full of girls all held their breath. He paused, and then very slowly peeled his sweat soaked t-shirt off. He tossed it aside and lit up a cigar. He smiled at the disapproving look that Scott gave him.

Scott hated Logan's cigars. It was bad enough that it was sweltering out here; he shouldn't have to smell that too. Scott decided that losing the smelly sweat soaked shirt was a good idea and peeled his off too. The trio sat at the table drinking bear and chatting.

Above them, the girls were giggling and staring.

"Who looks better, Logan or Scott?" Jubilee asked Kitty.

"What? I don't know, Jubes, they're teachers!" she said, dodging the question.

"And you're ogling them, which one?" Jubilee repeated.

Rogue came to Kitty's rescue. "That southern fried Cajun ain't too bad to look at," Rogue said approvingly.

"Oh, oh! You like him!" Tracy exclaimed, and giggled.

"Syrin, it's not like he's ugly!" Jubilee said, and then turned back to the window to look some more. He was easy on the eyes, that was for sure.

"Scott," Kitty finally admitted.

Jubilee giggled. "I thought you would say that."

Rogue was torn, Logan or Remy? Hmmm, maybe I'll just flip a coin.

"So, what do you think they'd do to us if they ever found out we were the one's sabotaging the air conditioning, and turning on the heat in the danger room?" Jubilee asked the group.

"Does the term purgatory mean anything to you?" Kitty asked sarcastically.

A window full of girls giggled once more, and went back to enjoying the scenery.

* * *

"Well, my beer's gone," Scott said. "I think I'll go in and shower now."

"Remy's ready to go, too," Gambit agreed.

"Yeah, I think they all got enough of a look by now," Logan said. "What do you say we give them a really good scare?"

"What did you have in mind?" Scott asked with a sudden grin.

The three men leaned in for the plan, and then chuckled.

"Oh, yeah!" Scott said.

"Remy's in," Gambit agreed.

Logan gave a little smile, and the trio stood up…

* * *

"Oh, Miller time is over! They're leaving," Kitty said dejectedly.

The group watched the men stand, and _oh, they didn't just do that! _The trio of exquisitely chiseled men turned around to face the building. They looked right up at the window, and all struck body building poses. It would have been hilarious if the girls weren't all embarrassed about being caught watching.

"Oh, that's just too much!" said Jubilee with an appreciative smile.

"Wow," said Kitty with a sappy grin.

"We are so dead," Rogue said. _Damn, that's the end of Miller Time!_

The men stopped posing, and waved as they walked inside.

"Okay, every woman for herself!" Rogue exclaimed, and they all scattered.


	3. Dance Class

**Dance Class**

Rogue and the girls had made a clean getaway, after getting caught ogling some of the sexier X-men. Unfortunately, the legacy of embarrassment went on and on. Everywhere the girls went, they ran into Logan, Scott, or Remy. The men regarded the girls with smug satisfaction, leaving blushes in their wake. Rogue had swallowed her pride enough. The men were getting swelled heads. They were attractive, but this was ridiculous. Rogue decided to call a meeting.

"Stop blushing at them, it's pathetic, stop it!" Rogue scolded them.

"We sorta can't help it," Jubilee said.

"Oh, yes we can," Rogue said smiling wickedly. "We certainly can."

* * *

It had been a week since the men discovered the girls watching them from the window. Logan hadn't seen the girls there since, and had made a point of removing his shirt everyday, just in case. He wondered where they all disappeared to everyday.

"What happened to our blushing audience?" Logan asked Scott as he took another swig of beer.

"Don't know," he said thoughtfully. "Remy?"

"Rogue started some class," Remy said nonchalantly. "They use the gallery every afternoon."

"Probably 'voyeur's anonymous' meetings," Scott said with a chuckle.

"Girl Scouts," Logan offered.

The trio chuckled as they enjoyed the sun and drank their beers.

Just then they spotted several boys sneaking around the bushes to look into the gallery windows. They were trying to keep from being seen, but failing miserably. Logan could hear the snickers, and knew there was more going on than some girl's club.

Scott let out a long sigh. "I think we better go break that up," he said.

Remy chuckled, "Leave them, boys will be boys, you know."

Logan didn't care either way, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. Just what was so interesting, anyway?

The trio stood up, and headed for the bushes. Bobby, John, Jamie and Peter suddenly straightened up and blushed.

"You lost?" Logan said harshly.

Four nervous teens with wide eyes shook their heads, "N-n-n-no, no sir."

"Then get lost!" he said.

The four boys took off running and didn't look back.

"So, I guess we should see what all the fuss was about," Scott said.

The trio took up the positions the boys had been in and discovered exactly what was so interesting. Rogue was teaching a dance class. Not just any dance class, mind you, that just wouldn't be Rogue enough.

"Oh My …!" Scott whispered.

"Oh, Remy been a good boy today, he surely has," Remy said appreciatively.

Logan just groaned. Where had Marie learned to move like that?

* * *

The funky East Indian music was blaring and Rogue and the girls were shaking their hips in perfect rhythm. They were all wearing bikinis with large sheer scarves tied around their waists as skirts.

"Okay, ladies, this is the hard part now, you have to ripple your stomach muscles like this," Rogue said as she demonstrated the effect for the class. "Don't forget to keep the hip movement going at the same time."

A room full of barely dressed girls quickly picked up the complicated belly dancing movements. Rogue decided that the basics were all learned, and it was time to move on to the next lesson. _The 'teach the men a lesson,' -er lesson._

Rogue turned off the music and put in a different CD. She was careful not to look at the window; she didn't want to give this away just yet.

"Ladies, places if you please," Rogue said.

The girls all took positions for their master plan. The music started, it was just African drums, and very provocative to dance to.

"All right, here we go," Rogue said, trying not to smile.

* * *

Three shocked men stood in a trance staring at the class. They knew they should leave, or at least feel bad for watching. These were teenagers.

"Where did Rogue learn to belly dance?" Scott asked. Jean would absolutely kill him if she could see him standing here practically drooling.

"Remy don't care," Gambit said. He couldn't decide who to watch so his eyes perused the whole group. "Remy likes dis new class," he added with a wicked smile.

Logan didn't say a word; he just stared at Marie's gyrating hips and smiled wickedly. He'd never seen her brave enough to expose so much skin. He stifled a feral growl that threatened to escape his lips and forever label him a pervert for getting so excited watching jailbait dance.

So there they were, three drooling men, and they never saw it coming.

* * *

"All right ladies," Rogue shouted over the music, "let them have a real good look."

The whole class turned to the window where the three men were standing. They then proceeded to do the most sinfully provocative bump and grind version of belly dancing that the men had ever seen, as they slowly waltzed up to the window.

The men stood there like deer caught in headlights. Scott dropped his beer. Remy pressed himself closer to the window, and Logan's cigar fell right out of his mouth. It took several minutes for them to realize, this wasn't a vivid fantasy. The girls stopped right in front of the window, waved, and then left with their noses in the air.

Three men winced. They had been caught.

"Well, it is better to have looked and lost, than never to have looked at all…" Remy said with a sigh and a smile.

"Shut up, Gumbo," Logan rasped. He was in desperate need of a cold shower.

"We…we've been caught," Scott said, suddenly sick to his stomach.

Logan gave the whole situation a moment of thought. "No," Logan said as a smile found its way to his face. "We've been set up."

* * *

On the way out of the gallery, Rogue spotted her accomplices. She reached into her bag and pulled out four five dollar bills. She handed one each to Bobby, John, Jamie and Peter.

"Thanks guys, I owe you one," she said as she headed to her room.

"Hey," John said brightly, "You can keep the five if you promise to let us sit in on your next class."


	4. oh Oxygen

**Oh! Oxygen**

It was a Sunday night, curfew was early, and the mansion was quiet. Three barefoot teenage girls quietly padded down the stairs to the common room. The weird kid who never sleeps wasn't there for once. Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty plopped down on the couch in front of the idiot box, and tried not to giggle. Rogue grabbed the remote, turned on the TV and turned down the volume.

_"Good evening, this is Sue Johansson and you are watching the Sunday Night Sex Show…"_ an enthusiastic older woman was saying.

"I can't believe you were telling the truth about this show, Jubes," Kitty said blushing.

"Oh, sure. This is where you can learn all the things they won't teach in health class," Jubilee informed her.

"But really, what could this lady say that we don't already know?" Rogue asked suspiciously. "She looks like my grandmother, -old and prudish."

_"Okay, we have a caller on the line from __Alberta__Canada__. Hello, James, what's your question?"_ the Sex-talk lady said.

_"Yeah, uh, I was wondering how I can make my girlfriend feel more comfortable acting out some of my sexual fantasies…"_ the caller said.

"What did he say?" Kitty said.

"Shhhh! How do you expect to learn anything if you keep gabbing?" Jubilee complained.

* * *

It was hot… bone melting, brain frying hot. Logan had half a mind to go wake up Ro and tell her to call up a blizzard. He kicked off the sheet, punched his pillow and tried yet another position to try and get comfortable enough to sleep. He tried the right side. Nope. He tried the left side. Nope. He growled angrily, sat up and combed his fingers through his hair roughly in utter frustration. He finally came to the conclusion that he needed a beer.

Logan got up and stalked quietly to the door. He froze, listening to the sound of soft footsteps and quiet giggles. His senses perked up and he knew it was Rogue and her two little sidekicks heading downstairs. He couldn't help smiling at the memory of Rogue's little dance class. The wicked minx had set them up. Just about all the kids in the mansion were in on it. Logan's smile broadened as he remembered how pissed Jean had been at Scott when she found out about it. Red kept poor Scooter on a short leash. Good. Watching Scooter squirm was one of his favorite pastimes.

Logan waited for them to go by and then silently followed. They were heading to the lounge, and he heard the TV. He worked his way around to a spot where he could see the TV, but they couldn't see him.

_"You're watching oh! Oxygen, and now back to our show…"_ the generic announcer said.

Logan frowned_. Oh, great. It's the chick channel,_ Logan thought. _I might as well grab that beer and go back to my room._

Logan suddenly stared in abject horror as he saw an elderly looking woman manipulating a couple jointed dolls into several interesting sexual positions. _What channel were they watching?_

_"If the man puts his leg between hers, it can help alleviate some of the lower back pain you're describing…"_ the old woman said. _"I hope that you and your partner can benefit from that advice, thank you caller."_

_"I now have a caller from __Saskatchewan__ on the line, go ahead caller…" _

Well, this channel was a lot more interesting than he thought. Granny was an interesting lady. Logan thought he'd been around the block more than a few times, but grandma there was passing out information that he had somehow missed.

"_The __Kama__ Sutra is a historical book on the East Indian practice of sexual intercourse as its own religious experience," _the lady was saying_. "Now if the blue doll is the female, and the red doll is the male, the position would appear to look like this in the illustration."_

"I'm sorry, but I don't care how flexible you are, that one has to be theoretical only," Jubilee stated firmly.__

"I bet a contortionist could do that," Kitty said thoughtfully.

"Ladies, I have just one word for you," Rogue interrupted, gaining their full attention. "Yoga," she said with a wicked smile.

Three girls giggled.

* * *

Logan stifled a groan, and headed to the kitchen for that beer. He popped the top on the bottle and took a swig. Damn. The sexual revolution comes to the Xavier mansion. _God help the boys_, he thought. He took another drink and nearly drained half the bottle. He thought of Marie doing Yoga. He closed his eyes and cringed. _Forget the boys_, he thought, _God help me_.


	5. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

Rogue didn't know how she got herself into these positions with her two cohorts, but it happened often. It usually started with Jubilee saying, 'I have and idea,' and it would snowball from there. Jubilee was on a crusade to find Rogue a boyfriend. At present, the man of choice was Remy. That Cajun accent and winning smile gave that rakish charm the edge it needed to win the ladies' affections. He was a tall drink of water to a thirsty girl. Rogue found him attractive, who wouldn't? But the time to answer the question came and she found herself thinking of another man.

"Come on, Rogue answer the question, or I'll just have to give you that dare," Jubilee said with an unwavering glare.

"Yeah, Remy or Logan, which one would you most like to kiss?" Kitty repeated the question for her.

Rogue blushed crimson. She wouldn't mind either one, but if she were choosing … hell no! She couldn't answer that question. She hung her head in utter defeat. "Give me the dare," she said.

"Well, now we know, don't we?" Jubilee said. "Its okay, chica, we understand. Kitty, give her a really good one."

"I dare you to go down to the adult lounge and ask Logan to teach you to play pool," Kitty said with a smile.

Jubilee nearly screamed her approval, "Outstanding!"

"Yeah, Rogue, there's your chance at the unanswered question," Kitty said with a knowing smile.

Rogue cringed. Logan usually played pool down at the local Beer Swill Saloon. Yes, that's the name, charming as it is. But since he returned to become a more permanent resident at the school, he was roped into his night of babysitting. Saturday was his night as chaperone, giving the others a chance to get out, and he was usually in a foul mood.

Rogue sighed. "All right, I'll do it tonight," she conceded.

"You know, you could have just answered the question," Jubilee reminded her.

"No. You think you know, but it's a guess. I ain't telling," Rogue said firmly.

"Chicken," Kitty said.

"So, what's the plan?" Jubilee asked Rogue.

"No plan, just answering the dare, play a game of pool, so what?" Rogue said plainly. "He's my friend; he won't think anything of it."

"Sure," Kitty said. "But I get to pick the outfit."

Jubilee smiled approval at that added bit of fun. They'd get Rogue together with one of those men sooner or later. Logan was fighting it, but he had it bad for Rogue. Jubilee noticed who he'd been staring at during the whole dance class prank. She knew the look, it was more than lust, Logan definitely liked her as more than a pal. He needed a nudge and so did she.

"Fine, bring it on, I can handle whatever you can dish out," Rogue said confidently.

"Oh, did you hear that?" Jubilee said as she cupped a hand behind her ear.

"Hear what?" Kitty asked.

"The gauntlet that Rogue just threw down," Jubilee explained with a wicked smile.

* * *

Logan was pissed. He was almost always a little annoyed, but today he was totally and completely pissed. It was Saturday and he was stuck in the mansion with the teeny boppers. Chuck, Jean and Cyke were off at some meeting in New York, and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Storm, Kurt and Beast were on a mission up north. He was stuck, on a Saturday night, when he'd rather be out on the town, or in a really good poker game. No such luck.

It was afternoon now, and Logan decided to go raid the fridge for a snack. He came around the corner to the kitchen when he heard it.

"Truth or Dare, Rogue, who would you rather kiss, Remy or Logan?" Jubilee asked her.

Logan held his breath. Silence. Question repeated. _Dare!?_ Why the hell didn't she answer a simple question? Logan listened for her dealt out punishment for evading the question.

"Well, now we know, don't we?" Jubilee was saying.

_Hmmm. What do we know? She didn't answer the damned question! _Logan thought.

"I dare you to go down to the adult lounge and ask Logan to teach you to play pool," Kitty ordered.

Oh, yeah! Empty house, Rogue and a pool table. Damn! Logan closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath. She was too young. He shouldn't be thinking of her like that. But, god have mercy, he did. He skipped the fridge and went to his room. She'd meet him there later he heard her say. Logan had to get himself together. She was off limits, a student. He could be responsible. He could be the platonic friend he'd always been, and teach his pal to play pool. No problem.

* * *

Logan was chalking the end of his cue when she walked in._ Marie. _Logan dropped the chalk and stared with his mouth open. What in god's name was his sweet little innocent Marie doing wearing a spandex mini skirt, spiked heels, and black fishnet stockings? She was blushing, and he immediately got the joke. The outfit was part of the dare. Those two sneaks! They set him up again. This time they set Marie up, too. This was better than any payback he could think of for that naughty display she put on belly dancing for him. Logan knew it was for him. Not that Swamp Rat, and certainly not for Scott. Marie had been flirting with him. He watched her dance, and she had only looked at him. Logan knew. Jubilee was right. Marie didn't have to answer the question.

"Logan, I'm bored. Would you teach me to play pool?" Rogue asked sweetly.

"I don't play without a bet on the table," Logan said with a twinkle in his eye.

"How much?" Rogue asked with a slightly furrowed brow. "I don't even know how to play, so it wouldn't be much of a bet."

"No money, just if I win, you do something for me, and if you win, I do something for you," Logan said as he smiled charmingly. _Come on kid, trust me._

"Like what?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"Take the bet, then I'll tell you," Logan said. "No bet, no game."

"Agreed."

"Good, then rack 'em up," Logan said with a satisfied grin.

"What's the bet, Logan?" Rogue asked, suddenly worried.

"Oh, just a kiss," Logan said.

Rogue looked at him suspiciously. Where did that come from? Logan didn't treat her as anything but a buddy, or a little sister. Why all of a sudden with a bet like this?

"Logan, what's with the bet?" Rogue asked.

"What's with the outfit?" Logan said, ogling her legs briefly.

"I was playing truth or dare today," she said.

"What was the question that forced you to do this?" Logan asked as he stepped closer.

"Sorry, Logan. This is the dare. No truth necessary to be embarrassed here," Rogue said.

"Fine. You wanna break?" Logan asked.

"No, you go ahead," she said.

Logan set up the table for his break, and made the shot. He watched Marie out of the corner of his eye. He was trying to measure a shot when she took off her little jacket. She was wearing a skin tight lace shirt over a black strapless bra. _Oh My God!_ He jerked, hit the cue ball crooked, and blew an easy shot.

"Oh, does that mean it's my turn?" she asked sweetly as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Logan just stared at her as she licked her lips and looked at him expectantly. Logan was dying. She was killing him with every little gesture.

"Yeah, your turn." Logan handed her the cue and she leaned over to make a shot.

"Wait, you're holding it wrong. Here let me show you," Logan said with a frown. He took the cue and showed her how to rest her hand on the table and steady the stick for the shot. Then he handed it back. "Try that," he said.

She leaned over, and he got way too much of an eyeful of her… _um, hello there… nice ass! Want to touch the heiny! _Logan thought. She caught on fast, and managed to sink her shot. She sank three more before Logan realized she was winning. He had to make her miss so he could score and get that kiss.

Just as she was going to shoot, Logan spoke, "What do you want if you win?" he asked, effectively startling her. She missed. Good.

"Logan, you did that on purpose," she accused.

Logan ignored her and went to work on the table. He was a man on a mission, and he sank the remaining balls in record time. He looked at Marie with a very self satisfied grin. Marie blushed and looked away. Logan walked up to her. He pulled a pair of soft leather driving gloves out of his back pocket and put them on. He smelled her nerves. Then he heard her heartbeat quicken. He put a finger under her chin and turned her to face him.

"I'll take that favor now, Marie," he said. Then he pulled a sheer scarf out of his pocket and draped it over her head. Her eyes were wide and searching. He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her. She closed her eyes, and put her arms around him. He pulled her close and deepened his kiss, demanding her to respond in kind, and she did. After a few intense moments, he pulled away to let her catch her breath. His breathing was ragged and he realized any moment she would feel just what she was doing to him, so he released her and went to the table to rack up for a new game.

"Wanna play again?" Logan asked hoarsely.

"No, I wanna play truth or dare," she said breathlessly.

"All right, ask away," Logan groaned.

"Why would you need a scarf and gloves to play pool by yourself?" she asked sternly.

"Give me the dare," he said.

"I dare you do that again," she said with a shy smile and a blush.


	6. Question of Preference

**A Question of Preference**

John and Bobby were loafing on the sofa in the lounge, engrossed in a deep discussion. As roommates, they often debated various subjects with diametrically opposing views. Fire and Ice don't mix, in more ways than one. Sometimes they really got on each other's nerves. But it was a peaceful Sunday afternoon, the lounge was fairly quiet, and there were serious matters to discuss.

"Rap or Rock and Roll?" John asked.

"Rock and roll, you?" Bobby prompted.

"Rap," John said smugly. "All right, here's one: Blonde or Brunette?"

"Brunette," Bobby said rather quickly.

"Yeah, me too," John agreed. "Brunette or Redhead?"

"Brunette," Bobby stated again firmly.

"Oh, you poor sap! This is not specific here, I say Redhead," John said.

"All right my turn. KISS or AC/DC?" Bobby asked.

"AC/DC, definitely," John said sincerely.

"Of course," Bobby agreed. "Daphne or Velma?"

"Oh Daphne, absolutely!" John said.

"Wonder Woman or Bat Girl?" Bobby asked.

"Wonder Woman, you?" John prompted.

"Bat Girl," Bobby said.

"Interesting," John said with a cocked eyebrow. "Okay, Ford or Chevy?"

"Ford."

"Chevy," John disagreed. "Jeff Gordon or Dale Jr.?"

"Gordon."

"Dale Jr.!" John said firmly.

"Cheerleader or Gymnast?" Bobby asked with a wicked smile.

"Hmmmm, Contortionist," John said with a twinkle.

"Oh, I'll give you that one," Bobby agreed. "Brittany or Christina?"

"Both," John said.

"Pig," Bobby said.

"Yes," John said. "Now, to the real questions. Rogue or Kitty?"

Bobby blushed.

"Oh, just say it. No one's around," John urged him.

"Rogue," Bobby said quietly.

"Absolutely!" John said. "If only, man. Oh, if only…"

_Snikt_!

"My turn," a very annoyed looking Wolverine said harshly as he came around the corner. "Life or Death?"


	7. Torture

**Torture**

Logan couldn't believe he'd kissed her. It was only two weeks to her eighteenth birthday, and he couldn't wait. The opportunity was there, and he took it. Of course it had been beyond wonderful, and that was precisely the problem. He had tasted heaven, but had to wait. Two weeks. Eternity. Now that Marie knew their attraction was mutual, she had been bolder with her flirting. She was going to kill him.

He thought about taking a brief road trip. Staying away for a couple weeks would make it easier to behave. But now he was forced to stay. Logan knew he wasn't the only one with designs on Marie's affections. He wasn't sure yet just where her feelings were. That snotty Cajun was sure giving her enough attention. Frosty and Matchstick were having all sorts of impure thoughts and conversations about her. _Though not in the lounge where they might be overheard,_ Logan thought with a smile.

No. Logan couldn't leave her alone with all that competition. The problem was he was having a hard time keeping their relationship platonic. That kiss was his undoing. Marie had him, and she knew it. Logan cringed. Two endless weeks of relentless torture.

* * *

Scott was not a happy man. One week in the doghouse. One week of the cold shoulder. Day upon relentless day of _'Scott, really, they're students!' _Yes, they are, and I don't have a problem. I thought you could read minds…! It was the pranks, Rogue's suggestive, raging hormone, 'come on guys notice us' girl pranks.

The pranks have been increasing. Rogue started a Yoga class. Every morning at six, the girls took their mats out onto the patio, and …posed. Technically it was exercise, but isn't it funny how early the boys were getting up? She's doing it on purpose. Jean was not happy, and it's all Rogue's fault. The constant taunting has to stop. Jean was torturing him.

* * *

"Okay, Chica, you have got to stop evading the question," Jubilee ordered. "We set you up, what happened?"

"A lady never kisses and tells," Rogue said nonchalantly.

"No way! He's like a hundred years older than you," Kitty said in horror.

"His memory only goes back about sixteen years, so in a way, I'm older," Rogue reasoned.

"Girl, if that helps you sleep at night, you hang on to that logic," Jubilee said sardonically.

"Yesterday you were all for it, what's with the 180?" Rogue asked.

"You're legal in two weeks. You better be sure you want him, because on your birthday, everything is going to hit the fan," Jubilee said seriously.

"Jubes, I'm sure in that bizarre unknown universe that is your mind that statement makes sense. Could you make it a little clearer for the studio audience?" Rogue said with a frown.

"Rogue, you haven't been paying attention, have you. The Rogue charm worked. He wants you real bad, and he acts like he's going to skewer any other guy that comes near you," Kitty explained.

"Chica, you better make up your mind now while you have the state on your side because Wolvie is on the prowl," Jubilee said humorously.

"Was it the belly dancing or the pool game?" Rogue asked.

Just then, Scott came around the corner and glared at the three girls. Well, they assumed he was glaring by the way he stood with his arms crossed, and his jaw set. He stood there for a moment, let out a long sigh, and finally spoke.

"Girls, these pranks really need to stop," he said seriously.

"What pranks?" Jubilee asked with her sweetest voice and most innocent smile.

"Don't play innocent with me; I know you are plotting again," Scott accused. "What's with the Yoga?"

"Scott, if you want me to talk to Jean…" Rogue began, trying to keep a straight face.

"Don't even start with me Rogue, just who are you trying to impress with all this drama?" Scott demanded.

Rogue went pale, and didn't answer, Jubilee took in a sharp breath, and Kitty's eyes got big as saucers as Logan walked through the other door.

"Hey," Logan said, "what's up?"

It didn't take a genius to see he'd gotten his answer. "Oh, never mind," Scott said in a very annoyed tone. Then he turned on his heels and stalked out of the room in a huff. _Figures! _

"Hi, Wolvie," Jubilee said with a bright smile, "Wanna play Truth or Dare?"

"Sure kid," Logan said flashing Rogue a smile. "If I remember right, that's a very enjoyable game."


	8. Yoga Class

**

* * *

Yoga Class**

Beep-beep-beep-beep…

"What the hell?" John started to complain. "5:55 am! Bobby, your brain frostbit?"

"I told you last night we had to get up early," Bobby said groggily. "Trust me."

"Oh, yeah. Something about the girls and Yogurt," John said sleepily.

"Not yogurt, Nimrod, Yoga," Bobby said with a chuckle as he dragged himself out of bed.

"And that is important why?" John asked as he pulled his jeans on.

"Half a dozen hot girls in skimpy exercise outfits doing all sorts of interesting stretches," Bobby explained, a little annoyed. "One plus one equals…"

"Shut up Numnuts," John said with a hint of irritation. _Stupid sissy-ass Ice-for-brains_.

They both stopped the early morning name calling as they heard the girls go down the hall, whispering and giggling. They waited for them to head down the stairs and then crept down the hall to the window. _The window_ had the perfect view of the patio and Rogue's Yoga Class. By the time they got there, Jamie, Peter, and several others were already waiting for the early morning show.

* * *

"Are we all set? Got your mats arranged with a little elbow room?" Rogue asked. "Great. Let's begin our routine today with a Standing Sun pose." The girls all followed as she stretched her arms to the sides, then up, then forward…

"Ouch, my back popped!" Jubilee complained. "Remind me again why we're doing this?"

"It's healthy exercise," Kitty said.

"The boys are watching," Siryn said.

"Kama Sutra, page 127, positions three and four," Rogue said with a wicked grin.

That comment elicited wicked laughter from the whole group.

"All right, Windmill pose," Rogue said, bringing the group back to the Yoga poses.

Rogue went through her routine, and finally got to the pose that steamed up the second story window. "All right, its time for the Bridge Pose, come on girls, stretch…" They all were on their backs with their feet flat and their knees up. Then they lifted their hips off the floor and arched their backs.

"Hold it, and breathe slowly," Rogue said. "Okay, gently lower yourself to the floor, okay breathe and lift…" They repeated the stretch three more times before their cool down stretches.

* * *

"Okay, Numnuts, you're forgiven for the alarm," John said in a shaky voice. That had to be the hottest display he had ever seen.

"So, guys, who are we all watching?" Jamie asked.

"Does it really matter?" John asked incredulously.

"Kitty," Peter said.

"Rogue," Bobby said.

"You're a blithering idiot, Bobby. You won't live through the day if Switchblade hears that," John said bitterly. He was watching her too, but wouldn't say it out loud. He wasn't stupid.

Then they watched the last and best stretch, the …er sexy thrusting one. There was nothing but sighs, groans and awe from the guys.

"That's obscene!" Jamie said.

"I'll take some of that," John said appreciatively.

"Oh, yeah, just like that," Bobby said.

"MmmmmHmmmmm!" Peter said.

* * *

Logan was coming back from an early walk in the woods, but stayed hidden when he saw the class. He was in shock. _What the hell… Marie, Yoga?_ Damn. I should be careful what I go wishing for. Legal soon. Must wait. Ugh! Ten days. Damn girl, you're flexible. Logan get a grip. Must wait, must wait… _Wait a minute, what the hell are those boys doing standing in the window?_

* * *

"Awww! Class over!" Jamie said dejectedly.

"Oh hey, we gotta get out of the hall before they see us!" Bobby said with a hint of panic.

The boys faces were all flushed, their breathing a little labored, and their jeans a little tight. Definitely time to disappear and shower. So they did.

* * *

Breakfast was strangely quiet, except for the sound of Logan screeching a claw on his plate as he used it to cut the slice of ham that sat next to his scrambled eggs. He glared at the table of guilty looking boys through the entire meal. It didn't matter who they were looking at, it annoyed him. He finished up, and carried his tray by the girls' table.

"Find yourself a more private location for your class," he said a bit more harshly than he intended. "You made whatever point you wanted to make, so show time is over." Logan glared at the whole group. They were all in on it, whatever 'it' was. He cocked a brow at Rogue who flashed him an innocent smile. He let out an annoyed sigh and stalked away.

"Chica, ten days," Jubilee said brightly.

"Ten days what?" Siryn asked.

"Rogue will be eighteen and legal," Kitty said.

"Oh, that's funny. In New York, girls are legal at seventeen," Siryn said cackling.

Logan stopped dead in his tracks. What did she say? He turned around to look at Rogue and was met by the expectant stare of the whole group. He cocked a brow and let a very wicked smile cross his face.

Rogue just gulped, and blushed.

They all watched Logan leave.

"Damn, girl," Jubilee said as she stared at Logan's behind.

"Well, good luck with that," Kitty said.

"Thanks," Rogue said sarcastically. What now?


	9. Karaoke

**Karaoke**

"It's been days of complete silence, I can't take it any more!" Peter said. "Kitty won't even sit by me in class."

"John, you are the biggest ass-hole at this school," Bobby said firmly.

"Guilty," he agreed solemnly.

"I can't believe you propositioned Rogue like she was some…" Bobby accused.

"I was joking," John lied.

"Liar," Bobby said flatly.

"You're right, I actually propositioned Rogue _and_ Kitty _and_ Jubilee," John admitted.

"At the same time?" Bobby practically yelled.

"Enough," Peter said. He was more than a little angry at the human torch for being a creep. "What do we do about it?"

"Yeah, the girls won't even look at us," Jamie said sadly.

"Oh, yes they will," Bobby said. "I have an idea."

"Heaven help us! The Icicle has an idea," John said.

"Shut up John!" the group said in unison.

* * *

****

It was his night to watch the kids, but Logan needed to get drunk. Since he had to stay at the mansion, he went to the liqueur store for some groceries. Logan was in a black mood. The itch on his knuckles was begging for him to release his claws. Any target would do, but he wanted the ass-hole that spoiled the fun.

Marie was ignoring him. Logan tried everything short of throwing himself at her feet to get her to notice him. But Rogue and her two pals were giving the male population the cold shoulder, in fact, all the girls were. Siryn's revelation that seventeen was legal put ideas into a lot of the guy's heads, and someone stepped over the line. Logan didn't know who the jerk was, but he knew that the girls were exacting revenge on all of them without discrimination, including him. That was going to change. He would fix things between him and Marie even if it meant he had to die of embarrassment to do it.

But first he had to talk it over with Jack (Daniels), and Jim (Beam), and the Captain (Morgan). He stalked down to the adult lounge with his sack of 'groceries' and started drinking. He was drinking up the courage to talk to Marie. He didn't expect her to feel the same, but he had to do it. The games were killing him, he had to know if he had a chance. He prayed the numbness would last long enough to dull the embarrassment when he did it.

* * *

"Bobby, you are a complete…" Jamie was interrupted.

"Nimrod!" John said.

"Genius," Jamie finished.

John groaned. He'd set his own hair on fire before he'd sing. No girl was worth the humiliation.

They set up in the gallery, and then all the guys went to their rooms to change. You can't grovel in just anything, you need to dress up. Jamie and Peter wore suits. Bobby found a flashy silk shirt and dress pants. John put on a clean t-shirt, but still refused to sing. Then Bobby taped a note to Rogue's door, knocked, and ran.

* * *

"Have we made them suffer enough yet Rogue? I miss the boys," Kitty said earnestly.

"Yeah, John was the only one who did anything wrong," Jubilee agreed. "I'm all for supporting you in this, but come on, a girl needs companionship."

"Yeah. Have you seen poor Logan trying to get your attention? He hasn't worn a shirt except to class for days!" Kitty exclaimed. "Not that I mind," she added.

"Don't worry," Rogue said. "Sooner or later they'll find a way to apologize for whatever pissed us off."

"I see," Jubilee said thoughtfully. "This is a ploy."

"It better work soon, because I miss Peter!" Kitty said, and then slapped a hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Reeeeeally?" Jubilee said.

"So Kit-Kat dreams of Russia…" Rogue teased.

"Be nice," Kitty said blushing.

"We are nice!" Jubilee said defensively. "Why didn't you say so before? We'd have been all for getting you two together."

"I sort of want it to be his idea," Kitty said quietly.

Rogue was about to say something when she heard the knock at the door followed by someone running down the hall. She opened the door, and found the note. Hmmmm.

"Hey, get a load of this!" Rogue said. She read them the note:

_"Dear Ladies,_

_We the men of the X-mansion grovel at your feet. We request your presence in the gallery at __9:00 pm__ for a formal apology. It is our hope that you will forgive us for whatever we did to cause you to resort to such a harsh punishment. Please attend._

_Yours truly,_

_The guys"_

"Oh, Chica, I take it back, you are a genius!" Jubilee said. "What time is it?"

"8:55 pm," Kitty exclaimed.

"Round up the girls, we're in for an interesting night," Rogue said.

* * *

Logan was done talking to Jack, and Jim. He was finishing up his last few words with the Captain when he heard the music. Well, noise really. He downed the last gulp from his bottle and headed in the direction of the unpleasant music. He found it in the gallery. The boys were on stage, the girls were in the audience, and they had one of those annoying Karaoke machines. He hung back and watched.

"….You lost that lovin feelin, whoa that lovin feelin! You lost that lovin feelin cause it's gone, gone, gone, whoa-oo-ao-oo-ao…" Bobby was singing, only semi-horribly.

"Baby, baby, I get down on my knees…" Peter continued in his thick accent. He was singing right to Kitty and she seemed impressed.

This was ridiculous. But it seemed to be working. The guys were serenading the animosity right out of the girls. It seemed to be turning into a party, and Logan suddenly got an idea. Rogue wasn't going to be able to ignore him this time.

The boys were finally done with their song, and Logan stormed right up to the stage, made a selection on the machine and grabbed the microphone. The music blared and everyone's eyes got huge. No one had any idea that Wolverine could sing, or that he'd even want to.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt; so sexy it hurts," Logan started singing and dancing. He ripped his shirt off as he continued. "I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan!"

He wasn't a bad singer, and the girls were screaming at him like he was a rock star. The boys were dumbstruck. They'd just been outdone by the resident sourpuss. How the hell did that happen?

"….too sexy for your party the way I'm Disco dancing!" Logan was really getting into it, with his hand in the air and swiveling his hips like John Travolta in Saturday night Fever. "I'm a model you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk…" Logan continued to dance, and then twirled. (Yes, twirled, it was even in the song, so he twirled.)

Rogue's eyes were as big as dinner plates, and Logan stared at her as he danced. He was making an impression all right. Rogue watched him shake his…booty, and tried not to drool. She could kick herself for ignoring him so long, but realized he'd never have done this if she hadn't.

"Rogue," Jubilee said.

"Yeah?" Rogue answered.

"You are the Bomb! I'll never doubt again," Jubilee said as she stared at Logan's bare chest approvingly.


	10. Karaoke Too

**Karaoke, Too**

It had been days. Rogue not only wouldn't talk to him, she wouldn't even look at him. If he entered a room, she left. All the girls were being ice queens this week. Remy was dying. He could live without the flirting, but Rogue shunning him like a leper was too much. His blood red eyes got misty but he couldn't let himself cry. He was the Gambit. A lover of beautiful women. He could not be swayed so strongly by any one female. Nope, not him. No way. Bottle one empty, -enter bottle two. Empty shot glass. Humph! Fill it, drain it. Fill it, drain it. Fill it, drain it. Repeat, repeat, repeat.

The Beer Swill Saloon was a good place for a stiff drink. It was early, but Remy had been drinking harder and faster than usual. His second bottle of Southern Comfort wasn't any more comforting than the first. She's all smiles and sweetness, until _he_ walks in, and then no one else in the world exists for her he thought bitterly. Remy scowled at his empty shot glass. He refilled it and emptied it in rapid succession three or four times before the bartender interrupted.

"What's her name?" he asked, knowing that only a woman could drive a man to drink like that before eight o'clock.

"Rogue," Gambit said her name gently but his expression was fierce.

"Did she break your heart?" the older man asked.

"She don't even know she has it," he said bitterly. "She's too busy giving hers to someone else."

"Tell her," the bartender said.

"What?" Gambit said.

"Declare yourself, and let her choose," the bartender insisted.

"She loves him," Gambit said sadly.

"Does he love her?" the bartender asked.

"He toys with her," Gambit hissed. He downed another shot and grimaced at the burn. "He doesn't deserve her."

"Talk to her, at least make a play for her," the bartender said sternly. "Never give up, give the jerk some competition!"

Another shot. Two more. An empty bottle. Money on the bar. Another bottle. Forget the glass, chug away.

"Boy you don't need that much courage, do you?" the bartender chuckled.

"No, I'm gonna go tell her right now!" Gambit stood up, and the room sank. Ooh.

"I'll get you a cab," the bartender said flatly. He never laughed at his patrons. It didn't encourage return visits. This guy was usually much more pleasant. Whoever this Rogue was must be a knockout to tie him up in knots like that.

* * *

The cab pulled up by the front door of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters around nine o'clock. Remy paid the guy and headed for the door with his bottle when he heard the music. It was loud and harsh, even to his sluggish ears. He followed the noise to the patio outside the gallery and watched through the windows. The boys were singing that song from Top Gun and trying to impress the girls. It seemed to be paying off, because the girls were smiling again.

Then _he_ showed up. Wolverine marched right up to that stage like a man possessed, and started singing that stupid "I'm too sexy" song. _Damn_. She loves it. _Ass-hole_. He actually can sing. _Hell!_ Two can play that game!

Remy racked his brain for the song that could top Logan's. His sluggish mind didn't work that fast. 'Sexual healin' popped right into his head, er mind. Then George Michael's 'I want your Sex' followed. Ugh! They wouldn't just throw him out; they'd have him arrested if he sang that to a bunch of teenagers. _Blame it on the whiskey_. Then it came to him. Yes. The song.

Logan's song finished and the girls were all screaming. He wants to go to her; Remy could see it, but all the kids around makes him wait.

Gambit smiled a wicked gambit sort of grin and walked through the French doors and right up onto the stage. Everyone settled down to see what he'd do, and he made a selection, grabbed the microphone, and closed his eyes as the music started. U2's 'With or Without You' started. He opened his eyes and stared at Rogue.

"See the stone set in your eyes, See the thorn twist in your side, I wait for you…" Remy sang in his sexy Cajun voice.

The girls swooned, and Rogue's jaw dropped. Logan looked pissed.

"Sleight of hand and twist of fate, on a bed of nails she makes me wait, and I wait…without you." Remy's dance was smooth and sexy in time with the music. He tossed his coat aside revealing the thin white cotton tank top that stretched tightly over his chest.

"…With or without you, I can't live, with or without you," he continued with so much emotion it was almost frightening.

Rogue blushed. She couldn't believe it. Remy was a flirt, and Remy was her friend. Where was this coming from? She was in shock. Was it her imagination that they both seemed to be singing for her?

"…And you give yourself away, and you give, and you give, and you give yourself away," he sang and couldn't help the unconscious frown he sent toward Logan.

"Oh Chica, this is gonna get ugly," Jubilee said to Kitty as they watched their friend being torn between the two hottest available men in the mansion.

Logan couldn't take it another second. His pals Jack, Jim and the Captain were being chased away quickly by his healing factor. He did not want to be standing here sober. He did not want to be standing here at all. He slipped out while Gumbo sang. He needed to see if any of his friends were left. There might be a cozy bottle of Brandy in Xavier's desk.

"My hands are tied, my body bruised, she's got me with nothing to win…and nothing left to lose," Remy closed his eyes, pouring his heart out with every word, and it was affecting every girl in the room, though it was obvious who he sang for.

Rogue snuck out. She couldn't face either of them, not after that blatant drunken display in front of everyone.

"With or without you, with or without you, I can't live…with or without you," Remy finished the song and the girls cheered. They swarmed around him and the attention distracted him for a moment. When he looked up, she was gone. _Damn! _It was gonna be a killer hangover for nothing. She left with _him_.


	11. Pissing Contest

**Pissing Contest**

She disappeared after the little concert. Kitty and Jubilee thought she was off somewhere getting lucky, so they covered for her. When Scott and Jean did bed checks they said she was in the bathroom, but, of course, she wasn't. Fortunately, they didn't question it. Rogue always obeyed the rules.

"She's with Remy, I know it," Kitty said giggling.

"No, she's with Logan," Jubilee said firmly.

"Did you see her leave?" Kitty asked.

"No, did you?" Jubilee asked.

"No."

"Hmmm," Jubilee said.

* * *

Rogue was in shock. She had just been flirting, playing, but they were serious. They were insane. She couldn't be touched. The smallest mistake could kill. That was the sort of detail that would ruin any romantic relationship she would ever attempt to have. She liked the flirting, and stirring things up with her pranks, but she couldn't allow herself to get involved. She was a Rogue. Letting herself fall for one of those two would be so easy. But which one? How do you choose between two kinds of heaven? And how could she handle the inevitable break up? They were both very sensual men, who would not be content with her mutation. Once the chase was over, she would no longer hold their interest. Better to just not go there. It was time to stop the pranks. Someone was going to get hurt. She knew it was going to be her.

She had to get out of there. If she went to her room, they could find her. She went for a walk instead. It had been late, past curfew, when she started thinking about going inside, but she saw the professor's car coming up the driveway. She couldn't get past two telepaths so she decided to just go down to the boathouse. When Logan first left, she used to go there to hide out when she needed to be alone. Tonight, she definitely needed to be alone.

* * *

He heard the knocking, though it was very quiet, before the scent registered. It was the noisy yellow one that always hung around Marie. She was annoying, but knew when to leave him alone. He could smell her nerves and sudden panic set in. Something must be wrong. He leapt off the bed and opened the door.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, Rogue needs to get to class in ten minutes or Mr. Summers is going to get suspicious," Jubilee said quietly, trying to look past him.

"You think she's here?" he asked with a shocked expression.

"Um, no…" she tried to cover, but it was too late.

"She didn't sleep in her room last night?" he asked harshly.

"I gotta go," Jubilee said and ran for her life. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead.

Logan stormed down the hall to the Cajun's room and kicked the door in. _Snikt!_ "Where is she?" he demanded.

Remy pulled the pillow out from under his throbbing head and covered his eyes with it. "Remy don't know what you're talking about. Dis Cajun boy been suffering through the aftermath of Southern Comfort for hours," he said weakly. "Let a guy suffer in peace."

Logan could smell the whisky, and the putrid scent of vomit in the room. He couldn't smell a trace of Marie. Good. He stalked out without another word. Where was she?

* * *

Rogue snuck in just as classes started. She silently slipped into her room and got in the shower. She was sore from sleeping on that bench in the boat. She had to hurry and dress before someone came to check on her. Kitty and Jubes would probably say she was sick or something, so she could show up late. She combed out her damp hair and pulled it into a ponytail, leaving her platinum streaks to hang in a loose frame around her face. When she opened the door, he was waiting.

"Hi, Logan. Can't talk, I'm late," she said casually and tried to step past him, but he blocked her.

"Mornin Darlin," he said in a dangerously quiet tone. "How'd ya sleep? Or should I ask where'd ya sleep?"

Uh-oh. "Logan, uh…Chemistry 101, gotta run," she said quickly and pulled a fake-and-run move that would have done any quarterback proud. She took off to class and Logan stood swearing.

* * *

Lunch was brutal. Scott had dragged Remy out of his room and forced him to go to all his training sessions. He picked at his food idly until he saw Logan. Then he straightened up and put a brave face on the hangover from hell. He never expected Logan to sit by him.

"Hi, Gumbo," he said in a loud and grating tone. "How's it goin?"

Remy knew he was doing it on purpose just to get back at him. He tried to think of something cute to say but came up dry. "Shut up, old man."

"Too much comfort?" Logan teased harshly.

"Not enough," Remy said meaningfully.

"She's not for you, Cajun," Logan said just loud enough for him to hear.

"You're not for her," Remy answered back quickly.

"Boy, you ain't man enough…" Logan started.

"Try me, old man," Remy said as anger and adrenaline dulled the pain of his hangover.

"I'll mop the goddamn floor with you," Logan said confidently. "Meet me in the danger room, in ten minutes."

"Count on it," Remy said.

"Good."

"Fine."

They thought they were being quiet, but everyone saw the argument and knew it for what it was, a pissing contest. Jubilee, Rogue and Kitty had been standing there just long enough to see the pathetic macho display.

Rogue couldn't believe they were arguing about her. Neither of them had a claim on her, but they acted like they did. It was starting to tick her off.

Jubilee just smiled and pulled a ruler out of her folder. She marched right up to the table and tossed it in front of the two men without a word and started to walk away.

"What's this?" Logan asked in bewilderment.

Jubilee turned and looked at the two confused men and gave them an innocent look. "You're obviously doing a lot of measuring there, I thought that would help you guys determine which was bigger," she said flatly and the three girls walked away. No one could believe they'd kept straight faces. Everyone was smirking at that comment.

"Sorry, kid," Logan called after her with a wicked smile. "You'll have to get me a yardstick."

Remy was going to say the same thing, but Logan had been faster. _Oh, hell. _Blame it on the hangover.

The entire room broke into uncontrollable laughter.

Rogue just blushed and kept walking.


	12. Thanks to Shakespeare

**Thanks to Shakespeare**

Logan stood against the wall in the Danger room and waited for the Swamp rat to show up. He was getting impatient when the Cajun finally walked in. He looked awful. Logan was glad he didn't get hangovers. He could almost feel sorry for the guy, but didn't. He was a skirt chaser. There was no way Logan was going to let him hook up with Marie.

"Thought you were going to break our date," Logan said.

"Nope. Just had to drop off my lunch on the way down," he said harshly. Damned hangover.

"I hate to do this to you Gumbo, but you are chasing the wrong girl," Logan said firmly and landed a punch square in Remy's jaw. There was a faint chink sound as metal covered knuckles made contact.

Remy staggered back and smiled. Logan was suddenly thrown back by an explosion on his chest. Sneaky Cajun slipped a card in his shirt pocket.

"You're too old for her," Remy said as he rubbed his chin.

"Damn it, Gumbo, this is my favorite shirt," Logan said as he brushed himself off.

"You're confusing her," Remy said. "Leave her alone."

"You're a player," Logan said firmly. "She deserves someone who will be faithful."

"Rogue is one girl who could make me," Remy said defensively. "You're no saint."

Logan landed another punch, and got one in return.

"I don't remember her making any choices yet," Logan said.

"So back off and let her choose," Remy said confidently.

Logan thought about that. Marie had been spooked by their blatant attention. He could kick himself for frightening her. She was legal, but she was still a kid in a lot of ways. They were being complete ass-holes for fighting over her like she was a prize.

"We'll both back off and give her some space," Logan said firmly. "I catch you trying anything and I'll finish this fight."

* * *

"What do you want for your birthday, Rogue?" Kitty asked looking up from her Cosmopolitan magazine.

"I haven't given it much thought," Rogue said with a sigh.

"She wants a man," Jubilee said confidently. "She just doesn't know which one."

Rogue blushed. She knew which one; he just wasn't hanging around anymore. Besides, her mutation wouldn't let her have someone. "I've given up on men, I was never meant to have one," Rogue said dejectedly holding up a gloved hand for emphasis.

"Of course you were, and if you ask me, I think they are waiting for you to make the next move," Jubilee said. "Let's cook up one of your fantastic plans!"

"I'm fresh out of inspiration," Rogue said. "I just don't want to think about it any more."

"Hey, I got an idea. Let's go shopping for your birthday!" Kitty said trying to cheer up her obviously depressed friend.

"Not now," Rogue said. "I'm going down to the library. I need another reference for this history essay."

"Have fun, Chica," Jubilee said as Rogue left. She ran to the door to make sure she was gone and then sat by Kitty on the bed.

"Rogue needs a man," she announced.

"Duh!" Kitty said. "Which one?'

"Hello! Earth to Kitty! Who has it always been?" Jubilee said.

"Okay, sorry! How do we get them together?" Kitty asked. "They're not even trying anymore."

"I have a plan," Jubilee said cryptically. "But we will need a little help."

"What kind of a plan?" Kitty asked.

"Remember the play we were reading in Mr. McCoy's class?" Jubilee asked.

"Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing?" Kitty said. She thought for a moment. "Oh, of course, Jubes! If they can set up Benedick and Beatrice who hated each other, we can set up Logan and Rogue who are definitely in love!"

"Totally!" Jubilee agreed. "Gather the troops!"

* * *

"We don't have to use the King's English, do we?" Bobby said humorously.

"Nitwit!" John said. "Just act natural while shoveling that story Jubilee handed us."

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Bobby asked.

"Because we both know that neither of us will ever have a chance while that man breaths, and it would make her happy," John said sadly.

"Wow John, that's almost noble," Bobby said.

"Shut up," John said when he saw Jubilee's signal as she walked by. "He's coming…"

Logan was headed to the kitchen for a beer to take out onto the patio when he heard an interesting conversation begin…

"So you heard Rogue talking to the girls, eh?" Bobby said loudly.

"Yeah, they were all talking about who they liked here," John began. "Kitty likes the mad Russian, Jubilee likes the Cajun, and Rogue is in love with Logan."

_In love?_ Logan thought. He stood by the doorway, out of sight hoping to hear more on the subject.

"What about Remy, I thought Rogue had a thing for him?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, no. Just the whole charm thing, all the girls like him a little, but that's not love. I'm telling you exactly what I heard. Our Rogue is pining away for the grouch as we speak," John said firmly.

_Pining?_ Logan thought. _For me and not him? Hmmm. Time to make the move._

"So you're telling me neither of us has a chance?" Bobby said.

"Never did," John said sadly.

"Damn." Bobby said. They both stole a glance toward the kitchen and saw Logan leave the other way.

"Bingo," John whispered with a smile.

"Hook, line and sinker," Bobby said grinning.

They never saw Remy hiding around the corner listening in. _Jubilee? Hmmm_.

* * *

Logan never had a problem finding her; he could track her scent anywhere. Marie was in the library. He stood in the doorway watching her. She frowned at her book, and wrote a few notes. She bit her lower lip as she searched the pages for the information she needed. He loved all her little gestures.

"Hey, Marie," he said as he strode in, "Studying?"

"Just finishing up this essay," she said. _He just called me Marie, he almost never calls me Marie._ "What are you doing?"

"Came to see if you wanted to go see a movie or something, for your birthday," he said blushing.

"That sounds nice," she said nervously_. Is he blushing?_

"And dinner?" he added.

"Sure," she said.

"Marie," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"Why do you still wear my tags?" he asked.

"Why'd you let me keep them?" she asked.

"I like seeing them on you," he said seriously. Having his name on her was like claiming her as his, but he didn't say that.

"I like wearing them," she said blushing.

"Why, please tell me why," he asked.

"They remind me of you," she said.

"Tell me, please," he said firmly. "Tell me you feel the same about me as I feel about you."

"Logan, you know I love you," she said quietly. "I always have."

"Good," he said with satisfaction. "You're finally old enough for me to say I love you too."

He pulled her out of her chair and hugged her. Finally the games were over.

* * *

Remy was sitting next to Jubilee in the lounge. They were watching cartoons, and Remy was trying to get her attention.

"So, Cher, the Wolverine finally caught his girl?" he said to her.

"Tough break for you," Jubilee said nonchalantly.

"I don't know," he said as he pretended to stretch so he could put an arm around her. "I think I found someone much more interesting to pursue."

Jubilee turned to look at him suspiciously. "Really?"

He bent down and gave her a quick gentle kiss on the cheek. "Really."

_There is a god_, Jubilee thought. _Thank you William Shakespeare!_

**End.**


End file.
